NOT ALONE
by Nona Serba Zero
Summary: Thank you, My Everything. Now I see, that's right. Because from now, I wanted to try loving somebody forever and ever.. Even if these feelings don't have an "answer". Even if all the love songs seem to disappear. 'You're the flower that blooms for me'. That's right, I'm not alone.. [Dedicated to SasuSaku Lovers] Canon.


CONGRATULATIONS TO UCHIHA SASUKE & UCHIHA SAKURA. FINALLY! OH MY FEEEEELLLSSSSSS!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © PinKid Leader**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Semoga tidak OOC.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**A SasuSaku Canon FanFiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOT ALONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Thank you, you gave me this strength_

_I'll be there for you._

_If I'm needed, I'll always_

_Reach out with __**both hands**_

_Life goes on…_

_**Now I see, that's right.**_

_**Because from now, I wanted to try..**_

_**Loving somebody forever and ever..**_

.

.

.

"Nee, Sasuke! Selamat datang kembali di Konoha!"

Seorang lelaki berambut blonde jabrik tengah menepuk bahu seseorang dengan tangan kirinya. Pakaiannya yang compang-camping dan robek di sana-sini menjadi tanda perjuangannya. Senyuman bahagia terpancar dari salah satu pahlawan Konoha tersebut, tak menampakkan wajah lelahnya setelah berperang. Ya, perang shinobi ke-empat. Saat ini ia kembali bersama dengan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya telah kembali ke desa kelahirannya. Termasuk seseorang lelaki yang tengah tertunduk dengan pakaian yang tak kalah compang-camping dengan lelaki blonde disampingnya. Ia lah pahlawan lainnya selain Naruto yang telah ikut berjuang memenangkan perang shinobi. Wajahnya yang menunduk mengundang tanya dari semua shinobi yang ada di sana.

"Jangan takut. Apa yang kau takutkan dari desa kelahiranmu? Ayo pulang,"

Suara seorang gadis bersurai merah muda memecah keheningan yang tengah terjadi di depan gerbang besar Konoha yang tertutup rapat. Dengan langkah mantap, ia menghampiri lelaki yang ia panggil **Sasuke **itu dan mensejajarkan dirinya di samping kiri Sasuke. Suara lembut milik gadis itu berhasil membuat lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap semua wajah shinobi-shinobi Konoha yang tengah terdiam. Seakan menunggu keputusan lelaki itu, melangkah maju atau mundur dan kembali meninggalkan desa? Naruto pun ikut berdiri tegap di samping kanan Sasuke, lalu merangkul bahu Sasuke. Seakan meyakinkan lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan meyakinkan ia bahwa ia _**tidak sendirian. **_

"_**Aku pulang**_, Konoha,"

Dan, ia memilih melangkah maju. Pulang ke tempat di mana semua berawal.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang di tengah-tengah keramaian desa. Desa Konoha sedang dalam masa perbaikan. Yahhh, merenovasi bagian-bagian desa yang hancur karena efek luar biasa Juubi yang bisa menyerang berbagai daerah dengan sekali tembakan. Dan.. Konoha pun tak luput dari serangan dahsyat Juubi.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!"

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia merasa namanya telah dipanggil. Lalu, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan lelaki beralis tebal dan berpakaian ketat serba hijau. Ah, ia sangat kenal dengan orang ini.

"Hn, Lee?"

Rock Lee. Pemilik Shishi Rendan, jutsu yang ia copy dari sang pemilik 4 tahun yang lalu saat ia masih baru akan mengikuti Chuunin Exam. Fans Sakura. Anak kesayangan dari Gai-sensei dan.. Salah satu anggota team 9 atau biasa di sebut Team Gai.

"Kau darimana saja?! Aku mencarimu, Sasuke," Setelah mengatur napasnya. Lee akhirnya berbicara.

"Ada perlu apa mencariku?" Sasuke menaikkan alis sebelah kanannya heran.

"Ayo kita pergi ke mansion Uchiha sekarang! Ini darurat!" kata Lee dengan semangat menggebu-gebu dan tangan yang terkepal keatas. Mata yang berapi-api dan sangat bersemangat. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Lee hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan mata menyipit. Lalu, ia pergi meninggalkan teman bicara sesaatnya yang sedang mengumpulkan semangat masa mudanya di depan kios sayuran.

.

.

"A-are? Kemana Sasuke pergi?"

"Ia sudah pergi 10 menit yang lalu, Nak," penjual sayuran dari depan kios menyahut kencang. Meninggalkan Lee yang telah berubah menjadi batu terkutuk.

"TUNGGU AKUUUUUU, SASUKEEEE! MATTE!"

.

.

.

"AHHHH ITU DIA SASU-TEME!"

Suara khas yang pemiliknya hanya ada satu di Konoha berteriak nyaring di depan sebuah mansion besar berlambang kipas. Membuat teman-temannya yang berada di sana ikut menengok ke arah pandangan mata Naruto.

"Datang juga, mendokusai," kata Shikamaru yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk sambil berjongkok.

Sesampainya di depan mansion, ia menatap heran satu persatu rekan-rekannya. Pasalnya, semenjak ia pulang ke distrik Uchiha. Ia selalu sendirian dan jarang sekali orang beramai-ramai datang mengunjungi distrik Uchiha.

"Jika kau bertanya mengapa kami semua berada disini, maka kau harus bertanya pada teman-teman se-tim-mu itu, Sasuke," Kiba yang sedang mengelus Akamaru, menyengir lalu melirik Naruto dengan pandangan aneh.

"Jadi?" Sasuke menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah tersenyum terpaksa. Lalu, memundurkan langkah mereka sedikit demi sedikit.

"A-A-ARE? KIBA! MULUTMU COMEL SEKALI SEPERTI INO!"

"NANI?! SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG COMEL, IDIOT?!"

"KALIAN BERDUA!"

"BERANINYA KAU, RUBAH!"

"KU BUNUH KAU PIRANG!"

"KAU JUGA PIRANG, INOOOOO-ITTAI, ITTAI, ITTAI!"

"Kalian bertiga akan ku bakar dengan amaterasu jika kalian ribut disini,"

.

.

.

"Rasanya aku ingin mengubur mereka bertiga dalam perut bumi," Sakura pun akhirnya berbicara.

.

.

"Hinataaa, aku ingin katsudon itu. Bisa ambilkan untukku?"

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun."

"Chouji! Kau sudah memakan enam katsudon! Sisakan untuk Sai-ku!"

"Kau tenang saja, Ino. Aku baru akan memakan yang ketujuh,"

"Shikamaru, jangan tidur dilantai! Akamaru mungkin saja akan duduki wajahmu!"

"Akamaru! Tangkap! Bagus. Tangkap! Oke, ini baru sahabatku! Tangkap! Anjing pintar!"

"Shino, singkirkan serangga-seranggamu dari meja! Menjijikan!"

"Serangga-serangga itu keluar sendiri, Tenten,"

Sasuke memperhatikan dan mendengarkan gelak tawa dan canda dari semua rekannya di dalam mansionnya yang biasanya sepi dan senyap ini. Atmosfir dalam ruangan yang biasa sunyi itu menjadi hangat dan ramai hanya karena kehadiran teman-temannya. Berisik. Namun, menyenangkan. Melihat mereka semua berkumpul menjadi satu di pandangan onyx-nya, ia sedikit terkenang masa lalu. Di mana bagi Sasuke, mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya sekumpulan bocah-bocah genin bodoh dan tak terlalu berbakat. Di mana bagi Sasuke, mereka hanyalah sekedar rekan genin biasa. Tak kurang dan tak lebih. Yah, sedikit pengecualian untuk tim 7. Karena, pada masa itu, yang bisa Sasuke percaya hanyalah rekan-rekan se-timnya.

Tapi apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentang mereka semua sekarang?

Mereka semua telah berkembang. Sama halnya dengan dirinya. Berkembang dan menjadi shinobi-shinobi andalan Konoha.

'Cih.. Mereka tak buruk' batinnya.

Lalu, pandangannya beralih pada gadis berambut merah muda yang merupakan teman perempuannya yang paling dekat sedari dulu. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan gadis itu. Memperhatikan wajah cerianya. Memperhatikan perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi dari gadis itu. Memperhatikan tawa dan senyuman yang merekah di wajah gadis itu.

'Kau telah dewasa, Sakura. Kau banyak berubah,' batinnya lagi dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Sasuke-kun?"

Suara familiar memecah keheningan malam. Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah jendela pun akhirnya menengok kearah sumber suara. Sang pemilik suara, Sakura, masih memasang wajah sedikit terkejut lalu mengambil tiga langkah maju.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya.."

"Hanya?"

"Hanya mengunjungimu,"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya ke atas. Lalu, mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Bagaimana.. Konoha? Bagaimana.. Tim 7?" Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit malam. Tak ingin melihat apapun selain langit malam yang penuh bintang itu. Sedangkan yang ditanya, membulatkan matanya, terdiam beberapa detik.

"E-eh? M-mengapa kau bertanya itu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Diam membisu, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Sampai ia berkata, "Apakah harus ada alasan?"

Sakura yang mendengarnya seketika tersenyum lembut. Melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju jendela, tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Sasuke pun memperhatikan Sakura, mengawasi setiap langkahnya. Akhirnya Sakura berdiri di dekat jendela dan memperhatikan langit malam penuh bintang. Menutup kedua emeraldnya dan merasakan hembusan pelan angin malam. Merasakan kehadiran sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan. Sosok yang ia tangisi setiap malam dan di saksikan oleh langit beserta isinya. Sosok yang membuatnya mati-matian untuk berkembang menjadi seperti sekarang. Sosok yang selalu melindunginya. Sosok yang bahkan hampir membunuhnya. Sosok yang.. **sangat ia cintai.**

"Kau menangis,"

Sakura yang masih terpejam pun membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar suara baritone milik lelaki di sampingnya. Lalu, tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus airmatanya. Tak ingin lagi menangis.

"Hiks.."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Benci tatkala kedua bola matanya akan mulai membanjiri pipi bersemunya itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau bodoh,"

"..."

"Kau idiot,"

"..."

"K-kau hiks.. kau jahat.."

"..."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks,"

"..."

"Kau tak perlu alasan untuk menanyakan hal itu padaku!"

Sasuke masih terus membisu. Masih hanya diam dan memandang ke arah gadis cantik itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. "Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, tetapi tetap terbaca oleh lelaki dingin itu. Hingga ia berdiri di atas jendela berbahan kayu tua dan sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ia sedikit merasakan kaku pada tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban pasca pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Naruto.

"Ayo pergi,"

Sakura pun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan tanpa disangka mengajak Sakura pergi. "E-eh kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat," Sasuke mulai melompat dari atap rumah ke atap rumah yang lainnya. Menuju suatu tempat yang ia maksud. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berurai airmata dan terburu-buru menyusul lelaki itu sebelum ia tertinggal.

"Tunggu aku!"

.

.

'Tempat ini?' batin Sakura sesampainya disana. Melihat Sasuke telah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Untuk apa kita ke tempat ini?" Sakura memandangi sekeliling tempat itu. Lalu bergerak maju mendekati lelaki itu.

"Berhenti,"

"E-Eh?!" Sakura terhenti sesaat saat mendengar perintah Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tempat ini.." Sasuke berujar pelan di dinginnya malam itu. Suasana sangat sepi, hanya ada suara angin malam berhembus dan rerimbunan dedaunan yang saling berjatuhan. Hingga sepelan apapun Sasuke berbicara, Sakura pasti akan mendengarnya.

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan tempat ini?" Dengan nada datar, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Masih dengan posisinya membelakangi Sakura. Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya dan mempercepat kinerja otaknya.

"Apa maks-"

"Jawab saja!" potong Sasuke dengan nada sedikit keras.

Sakura pun mau tak mau akhirnya menjawab. "Tentu saja aku ingat tempat ini. Tempat ini.. Tempat dimana kau.. Meninggalkan desa dan.. Meninggalkan aku," Sasuke masih membelakanginya. Sakura menatap punggung tegap milik Sasuke dengan tatapan sedikit takut. Lalu, mengingat sesuatu.

"E-eh?! Kau tak berniat mengulanginya lagikan?!" Sakura memajukan langkahnya. Ingin mendekati Sasuke, takut jika Sasuke akan mengulangi kejadian di malam saat Sasuke meninggalkan desa.

"Berhenti!" Lagi-lagi. Sasuke menghentikan langkah kedua kaki itu.

Sakura kembali terkejut dengan gertakan kedua Sasuke. Ia takut sekarang. Ia benar-benar takut Sasuke akan pergi dari desa untuk kedua kalinya. Ia takkan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Ia bukan Sakura yang dulu. Ia akan menahan Sasuke dengan cara apapun.

"Katakan," sahut Sasuke.

"Hah?" Sakura dengan wajah bingung, hanya memberi respon tak berarti.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku.. Aku akan mendengarkannya," ucapan Sasuke barusan tentu saja sangat membuat Sakura kaget bukan main. Pasalnya, Sasuke yang ia kenal takkan mungkin berkata seperti apa yang Sasuke didepannya katakan.

Melihat Sakura yang tak kunjung mengatakan sesuatu, ia pun berkata, "Ya, aku memang akan meninggalkan desa," ujar Sasuke. Sakura membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Mengambil beberapa langkah, dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?! Setelah semua ini? Setelah semua ini, kau masih ingin mencari kekuatan? Mengalahkan Naruto? Hah?" Airmata mulai menggenangi kedua emerald-nya. 'Dame yo, onegai. Jangan menangis, Sakura' batinnya dalam hati.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke yang masih membelakangi gadis itu. Membuat gadis di belakangnya semakin kesal dan benar-benar akan menangis. "Jika kau benar-benar ingin pergi.." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Langkahi aku dulu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

.

.

Sasuke tak menjawab ataupun mengambil aksi. Hanya terlihat sekilas bahunya yang menegang saat Sakura berkata seperti itu.

'_**Kau benar-benar telah berubah, Sakura'**_

"Maka katakanlah.."

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya saat Sasuke menjawab. Lagi-lagi, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan airmata yang sudah penuh menggenang di pinggiran mata indah miliknya.

"Kali ini.. Buat aku tetap tinggal. Beri aku alasan yang tepat mengapa aku harus tetap tinggal.. Sakura.."

**Deg!**

**Tes.. Tes.. Tes..**

Suara air menetes. Bukan air hujan. Bukan juga air keran. Tetapi airmata seorang gadis. Ia menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena orang yang sama.

"Baiklah.. Jika itu maumu. Aku akan menjawabnya," Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dengan mantap. Dengan airmata yang masih membanjiri pipinya. Ia takkan segan untuk menjawab segala yang Sasuke tanyakan. Ia akan katakan semuanya. Tanpa harus memutar otak. Biarkanlah kali ini hatinya yang memimpin tindakannya, sama seperti saat malam itu terjadi.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Dan, jangan pernah memotong perkataanku," Sakura kembali berujar.

Tak ada jawaban berarti dari Sasuke. Hanya, "Hn," yang menjadi tanda setuju dari Sasuke.

.

.

"Pertanyaan pertama.. Bagaimana Konoha? Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Desa ini tak banyak berubah. Perubahan besar pada Konoha terjadi saat Invasi Pain Akatsuki. Membuat desa Konoha rata dengan tanah. Para penduduk desa dan para shinobi bergotong-royong membangun kembali desa. Dan, akhir-akhir ini.. Di Rumah Sakit Konoha, para penerus masa depan Konoha telah lahir kedunia. Konoha masih sama seperti yang dulu dimana kau belum pergi meninggalkannya," jawab Sakura.

"Pertanyaan kedua.. Bagaimana Tim 7? Banyak yang sudah terjadi di tim 7. Setelah kau pergi, semua anggota Rookie 12 di bebaskan dari misi. Dan Hokage Kelima, Tsunade-shisou mengutus Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji dan Neji untuk mencari dan membawamu kembali ke desa. Ya, walau pada akhirnya mereka pulang dengan luka berat dan gagal membawamu pulang. Tim 7 pun akhirnya tetap menjalankan misi dengan tiga orang, Aku, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei. Dan, sampai pada akhirnya.. Datanglah Sai, yang diposisikan untuk mengisi tempatmu yang kosong," jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Sasuke masih terdiam. Entah bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku dan Naruto awalnya sangat tidak suka dengan kehadiran Sai yang mengisi tempatmu. Ia berbicara buruk tentangmu dan semakin membuat kami kesal. Sampai pada akhirnya, kami percaya bahwa ia bukanlah seorang yang jahat. Dan, kami fikir kami harus beradaptasi dengannya yang masih asing," lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Heh?" nada meremehkan terdengar jelas dengan dengusan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Butuh waktu untuk sekedar melupakanmu. Setiap menjalani misi, kami selingi dengan mencari informasi tentangmu,"

Sasuke masih setia mendengarkan penjelasan panjang gadis di belakangnya. Tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Bagi kami.. Ada atau tiadanya kau. Kau akan selalu menjadi bagian dari Konoha. Bagian dari Tim 7,"

Sasuke tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia memilih diam dan kembali mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan gadis itu sampai selesai.

"Dan permintaanmu yang terakhir adalah.. Katakan apa yang ingin aku katakan?" Sakura melangkah maju dengan pelan. Mengambil langkah kecil tapi pasti menuju ke arah dimana Sasuke berpijak. Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura mendekatinya. Kali ini.. ia tak menghentikan langkah itu. Ia biarkan kaki ramping milik gadis itu melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kali ini.. Biarkan aku ungkapkan isi hatiku tanpa jeritan. Biarkan aku ungkapkan isi hatiku tanpa teriakan. Biarkan aku mengungkapkannya.. Tanpa ada kepedihan dan ketakutan," Sakura tepat di belakang Sasuke saat ini. Tinggi Sakura yang memang hanya sebahu Sasuke menyulitkan Sakura melihat seperti apa ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

"Hn.. Katakanlah.. Sakura,"

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Dahulu saat aku kecil.. Aku adalah gadis kecil yang lemah. Tak berani melakukan apa-apa. Ino lah yang selalu menolongku dan membelaku saat teman-teman yang lain menggangguku. Sampai pada akhirnya, aku bertemu denganmu. Sebelumnya, aku tak tahu kau ini siapa. Aku hanya tahu namamu adalah.. **Uchiha Sasuke. **Aku kecil berteriak pada teman-temanku bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta.. Dan, mereka semua dengan mudahnya menebak bahwa aku memang jatuh cinta denganmu. Sampai akhirnya, aku baru tahu bahwa kau ini sangat populer di kalangan gadis dan membuat kalangan lelaki iri padamu. Kau tampan. Kau hebat. Kau pintar. Dan dengan bodohnya, aku memutuskan tali persahabatanku dengan Ino hanya karena kami memperebutkan dirimu. Kami bersaing dalam hal apapun untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu, hingga Iruka-sensei membagi kita semua dalam tim. Aku sangat bahagia sekali saat aku satu tim denganmu, dan kesal saat aku satu tim juga dengan Naruto,"

"..."

"Selama kita menjalani misi bersama, rasanya sangat bahagia. Sangat. Sangat bahagia melihat tim 7. Terutama dirimu. Biarpun kau bilang bahwa aku ini.. **Menyebalkan. **Kau yang selalu melindungiku. Bersikap jantan pada setiap musuh yang menyerangmu. Sampai pada akhirnya, Orochimaru datang dan merenggut semuanya. Melihat kau dan Naruto terbaring lemah di depanku. Aku yang memang lemah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengandalkan kunai ditanganku,"

"..."

"Melihat semuanya begitu melindungiku. Aku bertekad untuk menjaga dan melindungi kalian. Sekalipun itu harus memotong rambut merah mudaku yang aku rawat sampai panjang hanya karena aku mendengar gosip bahwa kau menyukai gadis berambut panjang. Dari situ aku sadar, aku mencintaimu bukan karena fisikmu atau kelebihanmu.. Itu.. Karena aku ingin melindungimu. Aku ingin menjagamu. Aku tak tahan melihatmu berteriak kesakitan saat segel Orochimaru di lehermu aktif. Aku tak bisa melihatmu menjerit seperti itu.. Aku juga merasakan sakitnya,"

"..."

"Aku berusaha menjadi gadis yang mengerti dirimu. Pada akhirnya, aku memang tak mengerti apapun tentangmu. Kau yang menyimpan banyak kesedihan. Sama seperti apa yang Naruto alami. Malam itu, aku mempunyai firasat. Firasat tentangmu. Dan benar saja, kau memang akan pergi meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan Naruto. Meninggalkan Kakashi-sensei dan meninggalkan Konoha.."

"..."

"Aku melewati banyak hal. Yang menguji kesabaranku. Menguji hatiku. Mataku yang tak ada hentinya menangisi orang sepertimu. Menguatkan tekad untuk membunuhmu, walau pada akhirnya aku tetap tak bisa.."

"..."

"A-aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa padamu saat malam itu. Aku menawarkan kebahagiaan yang menjamin padamu, walau aku tahu aku takkan bisa menghapus semua kebencian yang ada di hatimu. Lalu Aku.. Mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu,"

"..."

"Dari sini, di tempat yang sama dan di bawah langit yang sama. Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu sekali lagi.."

"Hn.."

"Aku.. **Mencintaimu**. Aku selalu.. **Mencintaimu** sampai rasanya tak tertahankan.."

"Aku akan selalu.. **Mencintaimu**,"

"..."

"Aku_**.. Selamanya mencintaimu**_.. Sasuke-kun.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau.. Benar-benar sangat menyebalkan, Sakura.." Sasuke akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. Sakura yang berurai airmata sedikit demi sedikit mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, ingin melihat bagaimana wajah seseorang yang ia cintai saat ini meskipun ia takut.

"Aku tah-"

.

.

Ia tersenyum.

.

.

"Kita ulangi malam itu di malam ini. Dan.. biarkan kali ini aku melanjutkannya dengan benar,"

Sasuke berjalan mundur menjauhi Sakura, mengambil 10 langkah jauhnya dari tempat Sakura berpijak. Mata Sakura menyendu, raut wajahnya tak bisa diartikan. Melihat lelaki yang ia cintai berpijak dan memandang kearahnya.

"**Terima kasih.. **Selama ini kau sudah memperhatikanku, peduli padaku, merawatku jika aku terluka, memberiku alasan mengapa aku harus tetap tinggal disini, memberiku apa arti kasih sayang yang aku rindukan dari sebuah keluarga,"

"..."

"Itu adalah kata **Terima kasih **yang sesungguhnya ingin aku ucapkan pada malam itu,"

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura menangis. Menggumamkan nama sang bungsu Uchiha terakhir.

"**Terima kasih.. **Kau selalu menangis untukku. Kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk menangisiku dan mencariku.." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang belum selesai.

"..."

"Kau selalu menungguku.. Selalu percaya bahwa aku akan kembali.."

"Sasuke-kun..." Kaki-kaki ramping itu melangkah. Berlari menuju sepasang kaki yang 10 langkah jauhnya dari kaki-kaki ramping itu. Sakura berlari dan kemudian.. **Memeluknya.**

"**Terima kasih.. **Karena selalu mencintaiku dan menyayangiku sampai selamanya, Sakura.." Sasuke mengakhiri perkataannya. Dan membiarkan gadis di depannya itu memeluknya, dan merasakan apa yang ia rasakan tanpa harus ia jelaskan.

.

.

.

_Why am I_

_Still so afraid?_

_Was there also such a powerless me here?_

_Reverting back to a child_

_**I still can't express my words**_

_I can't move forward if its only a fairytale_

.

.

.

"Yahhh, aku akan jujur padamu. Jika dalam keadaan normal, kau dipastikan akan di penjara seumur hidup," Kakashi kini sedang berada di depan gerbang besar Konoha. Bersama dengan dua murid kesayangannya. Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Yah, ia belum bertemu lagi dengan dua anak muridnya ini setelah ia sibuk menjabat sebagai Hokage Ke-enam menggantikan Tsunade Senju, mantan Hokage Kelima.

"Tapi satu-satunya alasan mengapa kau dimaafkan adalah, karena bantuan yang kau berikan untuk membatalkan Mugen-Tsukuyomi," lanjutnya lagi. Ia memandang Sasuke yang tengah mendengarkan perkataannya dengan wajah datar. Sasuke mungkin memang tak berniat menjawab atau membalas perkataan Kakashi.

Kakashi kembali berbicara, "Jangan lupakan itu. Namun, ini semua berkat Naruto. Ah.. Maksudku, dialah pahlawan dalam perang kali ini. Dan, sebagai hokage ke-enam, mungkin itu saja komentarku. Jadi, santai saja, Sasuke. Dan, jangan menyusahkanku lagi. Sebab, nantinya kepalakulah yang akan mereka penggal,"

"Ya. Maaf.." hanya jawaban itulah yang dapat Sasuke sampaikan pada Kakashi. Di balik maskernya itu, tersimpan senyuman untuk anak muridnya. Terutama untuk Sasuke.

'Sasuke.. Maafkan gurumu yang tak bisa menjagamu. Ku harap kau akan selalu baik-baik saja' Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap penuh arti pada dua anak muridnya yang akan memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan cemas. "Kau sudah mau pergi? Tsunade-sama baru saja akan menyelesaikan pengobatan tanganmu dengan bantuan sel Tuan Hashirama,"

"Aku harus menyaksikan sendiri seperti apa dunia ini. Semua hal yang selama ini aku abaikan, aku mempunyai firasat jika kali ini aku akan bisa melihat semuanya dengan baik. Dan, jika aku melewatkan kesempatan ini, menurutku, takkan ada kesempatan berikutnya. Dan juga.. Ditambah masih ada beberapa hal yang menggangguku," jelas Sasuke dengan panjang. Sakura hanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana.. Jika aku bilang.. Bahwa aku ingin ikut?"

Pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat suasana di tempat itu sunyi. Dengan pipi merah bersemu, ia melirik sedikit demi sedikit wajah Sasuke saat ini.

"Ini adalah perjalanan penebusan dosaku. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua dosaku," Dengan raut wajah sedikit cemas, dan mata terpejam ia berusaha menjelaskan alasannya mengapa ia tak memperbolehkan Sakura ikut dengannya.

Sakura yang mendengar penolakan dari lelaki berjubah serba hitam di depannya, langsung merasa down dan merasa kecewa. "Tidak ada hubungannya, katamu?" Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya saat melihat tangan kanan milik lelaki di depannya mulai terangkat keatas. Kakashi yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut, lalu tersenyum tulus di balik masker hitam miliknya.

'_**Sakura, kau telah mencapainya' **_batin Kakashi dalam sudut hati terdalamnya.

.

.

.

"_**Aku akan segera menemuimu lagi,"**_

.

.

.

_The moment I found the truth_

_What should I call_

_**This feeling**__?_

_Precious things in me_

_._

_._

_._

"Hah.. Tanggal berapa hari ini?" seorang gadis bergumam memandangi kalender kertas kecil di tangan kanannya. "Tanggal 20 Juli ya?" gumamnya lagi. Tangannya menaruh kembali kalender kecil di atas meja kerjanya yang di penuhi berbagai kertas yang tersusun rapi. Lalu, ia terbangun dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang menjadi sumber udara di ruangan kerjanya itu. Ia memperhatikan pemandangan dari jendela itu dan tersenyum melihat banyak anak-anak bermain dengan bebasnya di halaman Rumah Sakit. Haruno Sakura, salah satu kunoichi terbaik andalan Konoha kini telah menjadi pemimpin ninja medis menggantikan posisi Tsunade Senju.

"Sebulan belakangan ini aku sangat sibuk. Rasanya sudah lama juga tak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman. Ah.. Dunia sudah terlalu damai. Hihihi, lebih baik hari ini aku menghabiskan waktu di luar," ujarnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia melepas jas ala ninja medisnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Suasana di ruangan itu menjadi sepi, hanya ada angin yang berhembus mengisi ruangan itu. Menerbangkan segala benda-benda yang tak mempunyai beban. Termasuk kalender kecil itu. Kalender itu terus bergerak mundur, dan angin pun berhenti tepat saat kalender itu telah menunjukkan sesuatu..

.

.

'_**20 Juli, 2 tahun yang lalu'**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah.. Berbicara rindu. Kapan ia pulang ya?" Sakura berjalan pelan di sebuah jalan setapak yang di hiasi oleh pepohonan hijau yang sejuk. Ia memandangi langit yang sangat biru dan merasakan angin berhembus di menerpa wajahnya. Berjalan sebentar, tanpa ia sadari ia telah sampai di sebuah jembatan dengan sisi pegangannya berwarna merah. Dengan banyaknya pohon sakura yang sebentar lagi bunganya akan bermekaran tumbuh di sekitar jembatan itu.

"Nggh, mengapa aku kesini ya?" Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu, ia tertawa sendiri. Menertawakan kebodohannya. "Hahahaha, mengapa aku kesini? Inikan.. Tempat kenangan Tim 7," Ia tersenyum tatkala mengingat betapa lugunya mereka dahulu. Kegiatan utama mereka di tempat itu adalah Menunggu Kakashi-sensei yang tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Yah, sangat indah sekali.

Ia berdiri di sisi jembatan, dan memperhatikan ke arah bawah jembatan. Dimana terdapat sungai yang mengalir deras. Ia memperhatikan betapa sejuknya melihat air mengalir. Sampai akhirnya..

"SAKURA-CHANNNNN!"

Sakura menengok tatkala mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya. "Naruto? Ada apa?"

"SAKURA-CHAN! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Semua orang sudah menunggumu!" Naruto yang masih mengatur nafasnya, mulai meracau tak jelas. Sakura terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Naruto. Ia baru saja ingin menjawab kalau saja Naruto tak langsung menarik tangan kanannya untuk berlari.

"BAKA! BISAKAH KITA BERJALAN NORMAL SAJA? AKU TAK MAU BERLARI!" Sakura berteriak dengan sangat keras. Hingga semua orang yang mereka berdua lewati memperhatikan mereka. Naruto yang masih berlari memutar matanya. "Bisakah kau berlari lebih cepat, Sakura-chan?! Jika kita tidak cepat-cepat, aku yang akan dibunuh!"

"Begitu sampai, kau akan langsung ku bunuh!" Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri begitu mendengar perkataan Sakura. 'Menyebalkan, sama saja mereka!'. Naruto diam saja, hanya membalas perkataan Sakura dengan cengiran lebar, lalu mempercepat larinya.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana, Sakura yang hendak akan menghajar Naruto pun terbengong melihat teman-teman baiknya berada di depan gerbang besar Konoha yang terbuka lebar. Mereka semua menatap lega pada Sakura dan menatap iba pada Naruto.

"Are? Kalian semua sedang apa di sini? Apa ada acara penyambutan petinggi lima negara?" Sakura yang masih bingung hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu, ia menengok ke arah Naruto. Meminta penjelasan karena Narutolah yang membawanya ke tempat itu.

Naruto yang di tatap seperti itu akhirnya pun angkat bicara, "Dengarkan aku, Sakura. Kau lihat ujung jalan di sana?" Naruto mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah ujung jalan jauh dari gerbang desa. Sakura mengangguk, tanda ia tahu apa yang Naruto maksud.

"Perhatikan ujung jalan itu. Diam dan tunggulah. Jika kau ingin tahu, apa yang akan terjadi," perintah Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya, mulai mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah ujung jalan yang di maksud. "Apa kau yak-"

"Percayalah padaku, Sakura-chan," perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Sakura bungkam dan melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan. Menatap ujung jalan itu dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Selang 5 menit berlalu, tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ujung jalan itu, mulai merasa gelisah dan tak nyaman. Ia sudah menengok ke arah kirinya, dimana Naruto memasang wajah penuh keyakinan.

"Datang!"

Seseorang berteriak. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada ujung jalan, dengan keringat mengucur di pelipisnya. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya. Menyipitkan emeraldnya.

"Seseorang datang.." Sakura melihat seseorang sedang berjalan pelan, namun pasti menuju ke arah desa. Ia mulai waspada takut-takut ia adalah musuh berbahaya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, maka semakin terlihat jelas siapa sosok misterius itu.

Hingga ia tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok itu..

.

.

"Sasuke-kun.."

.

.

"S-Sasukee.. Hiks.. Sasuke-kunnn.."

.

.

"Ya, Sakura.."

Sakura tak kuasa menahan isak tangisnya. Airmata dengan deras mengalir di kedua pipinya. Bahu bergetar. Kaki miliknya serasa lemas. Menahan rasa bahagia yang meletup-letup di dalam hatinya. Ini pertama kalinya, Sasuke pergi.. Namun, ia kembali. Ia kembali dengan sendirinya. Ke rumahnya. Ke desa kelahirannya.

"SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!" Berlari. Yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah berlari, berlari menuju ke tempat lelaki itu berdiri. Lelaki yang sangat ia rindukan. Lelaki yang membuatnya selalu menunggu. Lelaki yang membuatnya belajar bersabar dan belajar dari rasa sakit.

Pelukan hangat membalut tubuh bidang Sasuke. Tangan-tangan kecil itu melingkari bahu dan lehernya. Memberikan rasa aman, hangat dan nyaman bagi Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati detik-detik berharganya bersama gadis..

Ah, haruskah ia bilang bahwa gadis di depannya ini adalah gadis yang ia cintai? Ia rasa tidak. Gadis itu cukup pintar menangkap. Jikalau ia harus bilang, maka.. Tidak disini. Tidak di depan banyak orang. Cukup hanya ia, gadis itu, langit dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

Bahwa sesungguhnya..

.

.

_**Uchiha Sasuke mencintai Haruno Sakura**_

.

.

"Kau ba-"

"Ssst," jari telunjuk Sasuke berada di permukaan bibir tipis nan lembut milik Sakura. Menghentikan omongan Sakura, lalu berbisik sesuatu di telinga gadis itu.

.

.

"_**Aku pulang, Sakura.."**_

.

.

"_**Hiks.. Hiks.. Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun,"**_

.

.

_Even if these feelings don't have an "answer"_

_Even if all the love songs seem to disappear_

'_**You're the flower that blooms for me'**_

_That's right, I'm not alone_

.

.

.

.

.

'_**Now I see, that's right,**_

_**Because I wanted to try**_

_**Loving somebody forever and ever'**_

.

.

.

.

.

'Langit yang sama telah menyaksikan. Derai tangis seorang wanita bersurai merah muda. Kebencian dan dendam seorang pria terakhir dari Klan Terpandang. Dari bersama, terpisah, siklus kisah mereka. Dekat, jauh, jarak mereka. Lemah, kuat, perkembangan mereka'

.

.

.

.

.

"_Selamat datang, Uchiha Sarada,"_

.

.

.

.

.

(NO) END.

**A/N: Salah satu persembahanku untuk otp kesayanganku yang saat ini sudah resmi CANON. Di sini, aku pengen bikin Sasuke bukan cuma bahagia karena Sakura aja. Tapi juga karena desa kelahirannya. Temen-temen deketnya. Tim 7 juga! Wkwkwk. Thxxx untuk all of Naruto Lovers for stay watchin' all the time. Thxxx untuk SasuSaku Lovers for support them no matter what happens. Thxxx untuk MASASHI KISHIMOTO for making the best of the best anime ever in this world.**

**Ramaikan terus Fandom Naruto! Ramaikan terus SasuSaku's Fiction!3**

**Thank you, guys.**


End file.
